


[Vid] My Heaven Is Your Hell

by Arasi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смонтировано для All Out Big Bang 2014 @dairy.ru</p>
<p>Edited for All Out Big Bang 2014 @diary.ru</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] My Heaven Is Your Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Катакомбы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520216) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter). 
  * Inspired by [Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835768) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



> Music: Lordi "My Heaven Is Your Hell"
> 
> Video: The Avengers  
> Iron Man  
> Captain America: The First Avenger  
> Captain America: The Winter Soldier  
> Thor  
> Thor: The Dark World  
> Terminator Salvation  
> I Am Legend


End file.
